Fantastic Four Vol 1 324
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story takes place during the Inferno event when New York City was being invaded by demons from Limbo led by N'Astirh. The primary battle against N'Astirh was taking place in the pages of - and - . The issue does not have the Inferno logo on its cover indicating its part in the crossover, however. * Kang states that Johnny will recover from his uncontrollable flame, this proves to be correct as seen in . * Mention is made that Reed Richards used to lead the Fantastic Four. He left the group in with his wife Sue to spend more time with their son Franklin. They will return to the team in . * Sharon makes mention that she could possible change back to her human form by will. This assumption is based on a theory Reed made about Ben's mutation into a Thing back in . * Kang's talks about there being a temporal duplicate of himself also active here. His appearance here is marred in some temporal confusion that is not fully explained here. The details: ** As revealed in - every time Kang traveled through time he created a divergent version of himself. During these issues the "Prime" Kang began culling his counterparts until only he existed. He was later driven mad by his future self Immortus and sent out into temporal Limbo. ** As revealed in Kang killed himself which triggered a device that transferred his mind into a new body in his native 40th Century and left a divergent self behind in the past. ** During the time of this story, there are two version of Kangs active in the modern era. The Kang featured in this story was later identified as the "Prime" Kang in (The one who was revived in the future as stated in ). The other is a spectral shade seen in , this is one of the last remaining temporal Kangs that was a member of the Council of Cross-Time Kangs seen in - who was later seemingly lost in the Time Bubble. * Necrodamas goes through some of his past history in this story: ** He mentions how he attempted to gain god-like powers in a failed attempt to sacrifice the life of the Sub-Mariner in . ** Also how he was bested by the Scarlet Witch in ** Lastly about how he broke free of his spectral existence . * Necrodamas mentions how Mantis is a fusion of human and plant life. This happened after her union with the Cotati in . * Johnny mentions how Sharon "recovered" from turning into a Thing. Sharon was transformed into a She-Thing in . She was suicidal upon this discovery the but later came to accept her transformation in . * The demon N'Astrih makes his appearance here between where he battles Excalibur and where he fails to stop the New Mutants from freeing their teammate Magik from her demonic Darkchyld persona. * The Silver Surfer appears here following the events of , following his battle with Ego the Living Planet. Publication Notes * The script credit on this issue is to "S.F.X. Englehart" due to Steve's unhappiness with the editorial direction regarding the Mantis storyline.Fantastic Four 322-325 on SteveEnglehart.com | Trivia = | Recommended = * Necrodamus' backstory: ** ** | Links = }}